My Comrade's Gone
by NecholeEJ
Summary: He left me with a promise to return, a promise that it was for us! only he lied, broke his promise, broke my heart! People aren't what they seem to be, good and evil have apparently switched sides. things in my world are about to change! chapters revised
1. A vistor

Dimitri left Rose to guard Tasha in frostbite. He left her with a promise to return, to visit… he told her it was so that they could be together. But what happens when he doesn't come back for a whole two years? After two years of being away from him, Rose believes he finally gave up on her to be with Tasha. With Lissa and Christian about to wed, Tasha and Dimitri come to court for the wedding.

While he was gone Rose had been assigned as Lissa's guardian, but as a royal princess Lissa had also been assigned another guardian. His name is Matthew; he's twenty-four and has the hots for Rose… but aside for interacting with him while on duty Rose won't give him the time of day. Christian had been assigned Eddie as the Queen didn't want to waste a more experienced guardian.

But all is not as it seems… and things in the Moroi world was about to change.

I hope that you enjoy this story I know that it has been done a lot, but I am hoping to make it different so that you all like it. Please tell me what you think and if you want me to continue. I do not own Vampire Academy or any of the characters besides Matthew. I only own the plot. ~Nechole

A visitor

Rose's P.O.V

I still have nightmares of Dimitri telling me he's leaving. When he left, I felt like my life was crashing down around me and there was nothing that I could do to stop it, I felt helpless! I told him we could work things out if only he would stay. But his mind was made up… _'Roza we will still be together, I am just going to be Tasha's guardian so that we can…You and I can't be Lissa's guardian; I won't be able to protect her the way I'm supposed to. You have to understand Roza I'm doing this for us.'_Those words were my undoing, only when he had caressed my cheek had I noticed I'd been crying. I couldn't take it, couldn't deal with it so I ran away from him seeking refuge in my dorm room.

That was the last I ever heard from him and it still hurts, what made it all the worse was all the lies he had told me… he told me he'd visit me, told me he'd come to court whenever he could. Only that hadn't happened at all! I wish he had kept his words though. I wish he would have just come to the court like he said that he would. He promised he would visit me.

Today however found me moping in my room, as usual I was in my room trying to make a whole on the carpet as I paced back and forth… as memories from that awful day replayed in my head. I hated moping in my room, but what else is there to do on my day off? Just as my heart started to break again Lissa called me through the bond.

'Rose, come see me now it is important,' he voice was clear in my head and it sounded urgent so I did what I always do when she calls, I bolted into motion imagining her in all sorts of trouble.

Before I knocked I eavesdropped a bit, telling myself I was listening for trouble but all I heard was Lissa and Christian talking about their upcoming wedding, so I relaxed a bit. This was no news to me though as they had told me last week they were getting married next month… quick yes, but why wait when you are in love. I was hoping she wouldn't invite Tasha but I had a terrible gut feeling that that was exactly what she was going to tell me. I knew it wasn't fair for me to hate her, but she is the reason my comrade is gone. I wished I could just get over him, but I couldn't.

I just couldn't date anyone else since he left, I know I should but I just can't as he stills owns my heart and soul. I still miss him so much; he still means the world to me even though he left. Just as I was about to knock Adrian came out of his room.

"Little Dhampir, what are you doing out here? If I didn't know any better I'd say you were thinking real hard about something, but we both know you don't think… Do you want to talk about it?" Adrian had started off with one of his jokes but changed direction when he took a good look at me, he has always been good to me, but I wasn't sure if I should tell him or not. I didn't want to hurt him with my messed up life.

"No, Lissa told me that she needs to talk to me. I don't know what it is about, but I have a bad gut feeling about it," I said, not really wanting to talk to him. I felt badly about turning him down when I know he still has feelings for me.

"Oh, okay! So why are you just standing out here?Knock on her door already," He made it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world. When he turned his head to the side I could tell he was trying to read my aura… squinting his eyes as if he couldn't really get it though, and that told me he had been drinking already.

"I'm hesitating because I think they are about to tell me that Dimitri and Tasha are coming to the wedding, and if that is what it is than I really don't want to go in there at all," as I said this he gave me a knowing look, he tried to hide it but it was too late.

"You knew?" he didn't answer but his eyes gave me the answer I needed.

"Why did you bother asking me if something was wrong if you already knew that he was coming?" I screamed at Adrian.

Now I really didn't want to go in there, didn't want to be around Adrian either so I ran. I'm not ready to see him. Yes I still love him, but I know he's with Tasha. A few months ago I took a vacation, everyone knew I was taking some time off but what they didn't know was that I had gone to see Dimitri. I wanted answers, wanted to know why he was ignoring my calls.

I don't know what I was hoping to find but when I got there Tasha and Dimitri were making out at a restaurant. It nearly destroyed my heart. I never told anyone what happened. I wasn't ready to talk to anyone about it. I know I should have moved on like Dimitri, but I just can't he is my soul, heart, and everything else. I wish he still loved me.

Right now I needed to be away from everyone, I needed to think. I didn't want to believe he was coming here, yes it's what I had wanted but not anymore… and it's like Lissa wants to rip my heart to shreds even more. I hate this right now!

I know I shouldn't be moping around, I should be my happy sarcastic self, but that is never going to happen. I hate this so much. I really cannot stand him to be with Tasha. I have nothing against the woman other than she stole my one true love. My other half and I am never going to get him back.


	2. Compelling A Man

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Vampire Academy; it all belongs to the lovely Rachelle Mead. I only own the plot and characters that I've made up, the first of my characters being Matthew Sampson, who will show up in this chapter.

A.N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews from chapter one. I hope you all continue to enjoy my fan fiction. ~Nechole

Compelling a Man

Rose's point of view

I don't know how long I've been out here, but it was now getting light out. I wonder if anyone had missed me enough to come out looking for me… but the fact that I was still here alone was answer enough for me.

This day couldn't possibly get any worse so I decided to go pack some stuff; I needed to get away from here… at least until the wedding. Yeah, I know Lissa will be upset with me, will probably think I'm abandoning her. But I need to do this, I need some time for myself and all I can do is hope she will understand.

Me and Lissa had always been open and honest with each other, except when it comes to Dimitri… it seems that where he was involved I had kept many secrets from her. I had come clean about everything that happened between us at the academy, but I wasn't ready to tell her I went looking for him. I know I should have as I was upset and ended up taking it out on her when I came back. When she asked me what was wrong I just told her that I didn't want to talk about it and she let it go saying that I could talk to her whenever. But I don't think I'll be ready anytime soon.

I was just about to walk into my room when Adrian's angry shouts stopped me in my tracks.

"I know what you are doing here! And to you it might make sense, but you need to stay away. All your presence is doing is hurting Rose, and if you hurt Rose I can't be held responsible for what I do to you," Adrian sounded angry and upset. I had never seen him like this before; I was both shocked and grateful that Adrian had stood up for me… it had me feeling special until Dimitri opened his damn mouth.

"I'm sorry Adrian, but I need to be the one that tells her about me and Tasha… she needs to hear from me that I am in love with Tasha and we are to be wed the week after Christian's wedding," what was left of my heart was ripped out of my chest. The last time I saw him, Dimitri had told me he loved me. How could he be doing this to me? Suddenly Adrian pushed Dimitri… anger radiating off of his body.

"How can you do that to Rose? She loves you more than anything. She hasn't dated anyone since you left. At first she used to cry to Lissa because you wouldn't answer her phone calls. It nearly broke Lissa's heart to see her best friend in this much pain. She thought if she could bring you here then you could work things out between each other," he said angrily staring Dimitri right in the eyes. It creeps me out how scary Adrian looked just then.

"She doesn't love me; she never tried to contact me while I was away," he said menacingly, taking a threatening step towards Adrian.

"How could you say that? She tried to call you every single day, and I know for a fact that she went to visit you a few weeks ago when Lissa gave her a vacation. You probably did something to upset her because that is just the way you are," Adrian said back, just as angry.

I thought of running to get help for Adrian, but figured he could take care of himself. What I really needed was to get out of this place before Dimitri or Tasha saw me. The only place I could think to go to was Turkey. Though I didn't know much about my father, my mother once let it slip to me that he was from there. In my room I packed the little stuff I have and left to go find Lissa.

On my way to Lissa's room I heard Tasha's voice. Looks like I had one more conversation to listen to, no what she had to say was of no importance to me but I heard my name so my interest was instantly peaked.

"Do you know where Rose is? I really want to tell her the good news!" she exclaimed while bouncing up and down like a little kid.

"I don't know where she is." Guardian Matthew answered. "The last I heard she was arguing with lord Ivashkov," he sounded angry. Wonder what the matter with him was.

I waited for Tasha to leave so I could go talk to Lissa, wanted to ask her about taking the next month off. When Tasha and Mathew parted ways he ended up heading my way, I hoped he wouldn't call me out in front of her.

I waited for him to spot me and blow my cover but he went into Adrian's room instead. I was relieved actually when he did this because Tasha had lingered and I didn't want her to give me 'great news'.

I was about to sneak away when a moroi I don't know approached Tasha.

"I don't know how much longer I am going to be able to do this. He's getting harder to control here. I think it's because he is closer to his Roza," she spat viciously. "I told you it was a bad idea to bring him here, but you wouldn't listen to me. I knew we should've gone to Paul!"

"He wanted you to bring him here. It's not my fault you can't control him. Maybe you're just a weak slut who can't control anyone," he spat back. Whoa what was going on here? For a moment I thought he was going to hit her, but he didn't. Was she compelling Dimitri? This had to be what they were talking about. Was he in danger? 'Not your problem, he doesn't love you, remember?' a part of me said. I was going to argue but arguing with oneself is borderline insane.

A.N: I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what ya think. ~Nechole


	3. New Ideas for Stories

**What do you guys think of these ideas, vote for the next story that I will start after I'm pretty close to finishing My Comrade's Gone or if you like more than one just tell me. **

**~Nechole **

1. All human- Rose lives with both of her parents until her sixteenth birthday when they kick her out of the house. She then goes to live with Lissa and her family. When they do that they have to go through the courts, during this time Rose meets Mason Ashford, the judge's son, who starts to fall for Rose. Rose finds it hard to concentrate on school with having to go to court so much for the battle of custody. Rose's parents never wanted her before the Dragomirs wanted Rose as their own. Rose and Mason.

2. All human- Rose is starting at a new private school called St. Vladimir's, where she will meet some really good friends and some mortal enemies. Rose will have to learn to control her anger if she wants to stay here with the friends that she just made. Rose also starts to have a crush on someone that she never thought was possible because he is very Anti-social. The reason he is anti-social is that his parents became serial killers and everyone thinks that he is going to be the next serial killer. Rose and Christian.

3. All human- Rose is the head commander at a military school. She has been working there since she turned eighteen years old. Her parents had sent her there to get rid of her attitude because they couldn't handle her any more. Her parents told Commander Alberta Petrov what was going on and she said that she would take great care of Rose. While Rose is at a boot camp she makes friends with Lissa Dragomir, Mason Ashford, Eddie Castile, Christian Ozera, Adrian Ivashkov, and Mia Rinaldi. When they all graduate they all go their separate ways. When teaching the new kids that come in Rose is shocked at how stubborn a certain Russian kid is. Dimitri is seventeen years old and starts to have a crush on his mentor Rosemarie Hathaway, but she is twenty-four years old. Rose and Dimitri.

**Remember to vote for the next story in a review. **


	4. Leaving or Staying?

_**Hey I didn't have my friend beta read this chapter, I just wanted to give you guys a treat. I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. There is going to be many twists and turns to this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. Please remember to review and tell me what you think.**_

_**I hope that you are enjoying this story so far. This chapter is going to be a tiny bit of Dimitri's point of view along with Rose's. I don't want to make it to long because this story is mainly about Rose and her Comrade being gone. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me what you think in a review. **_

_**Leaving or staying**_

_**Dimitri's point of view**_

According to Tasha we are going back to court, not really the place I want to be as I know I've hurt Rose. Last time I saw her, a couple of months ago, left me in better spirits. When Tasha noticed, she asked me about it and for some reason I just couldn't lie to her. Compulsion was something she had to have been using on me, but at the same time we were friends though, and she wouldn't do that to me.

But as much I did not want to believe it, it had to be the case. Lately I have been sort of waking from trances and it takes me time to get my full bearings. It angered me that she would do that. I was my own person, and granted I'm her guardian and had done so of my own free will, no one should take away your choice, your own thoughts.

I know that Tasha wants love and marriage from me, and though I love her as a friend I could never, that is just not who I am. I love my Roza, she is the only one I want, the only I need… I don't want to lose her.

'But you already have'

Stupid subconscious, but it wasn't that far off. Rose is my everything, the only one that truly makes me happy… the only one that sees right through the walls I've built around myself.

Not even my mother, whom I love dearly, has ever been able to do that. Mother, I need to call her soon. Not that I think Tasha would allow that. Ever since becoming her guardian I lost touch with my family, shit I lost touch with the world. This is what sort of confirms that I am being compelled; no matter how many times the little voice inside my head tells me that it isn't possible. I would never abandon my mother, aside from rose she was my rock, my role model of a human being.

Come to think of it I never even told her that I had taken up Tasha's offer. And that only served as further proof of what was going on.

_**Rose's point of view**_

_**Previously on chapter two**_

_"I don't know how much longer I am going to be able to do this. He's getting harder to control here. I think it's because he is closer to his Roza," she spat viciously. "I told you it was a bad idea to bring him here, but you wouldn't listen to me. I knew we should've gone to Paul!"_

_"He wanted you to bring him here. It's not my fault you can't control him. Maybe you're just a weak slut who can't control anyone," he spat back. Whoa what was going on here? For a moment I thought he was going to hit her, but he didn't. Was she compelling Dimitri? This had to be what they were talking about. Was he in danger? 'Not your problem, he doesn't love you, remember?' a part of me said. I was going to argue but arguing with oneself is borderline insane._

"It's not my fault he gets stronger each day, I'm sure you wouldn't be able to control him either Frankie; which is why I was chosen and not you, you prick," Tasha's attempt at bad mouthing this guys was actually quite funny as she was terrible at it.

And now I knew this creep's name, Frankie. Even the name was creepy; he was the same creep that was hounding Lissa at the Royal Ball. Queen Tatiana had told us to stay away from him, and he had heard her. He wasn't too pleased about it but there was nothing he could do about that. The Queen gave rules and you had no choice but to follow them. I remember vaguely that before he left he got into an argument with one of the guardians about wanting to tell Lissa something, but when asked what it was about he refused to answer so the guardian asked him to leave or be removed. Frankie left with a threat to make him pay, but that had been the end of that, and as far as I knew nothing had happened to either the guardian or Lissa. Regardless I kept my eye on her as it was my duty to protect my Moroi, and I would not fail her like I did back in school when Victor took her.

I was lost in my own thoughts that I had stopped paying attention to Tasha and Frankie, and now to my horror they were headed my way. And this wasn't good as I had no place to hide. But just as they were about to round the corner Matthew, coming out of Adrian's room, blocked their path.

"Frankie, lady Ozera, the queen wishes to speak to you both; I have orders to escort you right away."

Still holding my breath I watched with relief as they took off in the opposite direction. Matthew had just saved my ass; wonder if he knew I was there all along. And if he did, had he done it to help me? But that couldn't be the case as I am certain he hates me.

The only time he spoke to me, that wasn't Lissa related, was to warn me off of my 'vacation.'

'Rose, I don't think you should go! I think you should stay here and just take your vacation here, I really don't think you should be alone right now… I have a feeling something bad might happen to you and I don't want to upset Lissa.' He had been all foreboding.

What he said had rattled me than, and now remembering it just made it worse. I need to talk to Lissa, I should try and help Dimitri, and compulsion was an ugly thing. But honestly after all he put my heart through, could I help him? Could I help him without getting hurt again? Oh who was I kidding; getting hurt again was impossible when I wasn't even healed yet. Truth is I'm still hurting and now I'm also confused.

As I made my way towards Lissa's room my phone went off, not a number I recognized so I just ignored it. The one person I really wanted to talk to was Lissa, so I wouldn't answer anyone else. As I knocked I hope that she isn't off somewhere with the queen doing god know what.

"Come in," Christian yelled.

Lazy bastard can't even get up to open the door.

My hand froze just as I was about to open the door, to my surprise I heard Dimitri and Adrian arguing.

"I know that Rose is going to talk to Lissa, I want to know what it is. If it involves me, than I have the right to know. And also I want to be the one to tell her that me and Tasha are getting married a week after Lissa's wedding. I don't want anyone to spoil the news," He says angrily trying to push past Adrian.

His anger scares me a bit. Plus I don't want to talk to him yet, I'm not ready, it hurts too much just to think about it.

_**I know that Rose is a bit out of character, but that will change later on. I hope that you are enjoying this story so far because I know I am. Don't forget to review and tell me what ya think. ~Nechole**_


	5. Leaving or Staying? Continued

**I really hope that you enjoyed chapter three it is going to continue in this chapter four because I am trying to keep the chapters short so I can update faster. So I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think. Also Rose is going to be a bit out of character still. So because I only got one review by ****Maravillosa Eres Tu****, I'm not going to be updating as fast sorry, but until I get more reviews I'm just not feeling the mood to update more.**

**On a plus side I just finished writing chapter six and it has a major plot twist that I hope you guys will enjoy when I post the chapter. So review tell me what ya think and I will update fast . **

**Leaving or Staying continued**

**Dimitri's point of view**

"I know Rose is going to talk to Lissa about something and I want to know what it is. If it involves me then I have a right to know. I also have to be the one to tell her that I'm going to be marrying Tasha a week after Lissa and Christian's wedding. I don't want Tasha to be the one to spoil the news." I say trying to push past Adrian. I have to be the one to tell her and maybe I will be able to break out of Tasha's compulsion. I really hope it will work. I need my Roza back.

"No she is outside because she ran away from me earlier. She had a gut feeling that you were here and she doesn't want to see you she even told me." Adrian says stepping back in my way so I cannot get to my Roza, which is just making me angrier I want to punch him in the face. But I know if punch the Queen's nephew in the face then I will be severely punished.

"I need to talk to her maybe I can get her to break the compulsion Tasha is using against me." I say finally breaking through, but only for a second. It is like she is closer to me right now and somehow her compulsion just got stronger. I felt like my heart was shattering.

"No you are not under compulsion. You are lying just so you can hurt Rose some more and there is no way she is going to believe that Tasha has you under compulsion under my command." What Adrian said really shocked me. I never would have thought he would do that. I thought he cared for my Roza. "Everyone thinks I'm not in control my group Paul is in charge when it is really me. I want Rose all to myself and one of theses days I am going to get her to fall in love with me while she hates you."

"You can't do that. She will never love you. She is my soul mate, not yours." I say breathing really hard as I am breaking through the compulsion. I also now think Adrian is adding in his compulsion on me which is making things harder. I know Rose is kind of immune to compulsion because of her bond with Princess Lissa. That must be hard getting sucked into her best friends head.

"No, she is not your soul mate she is mine. She will always be mine. I don't give a shit what my Aunt has to say about Rose. I love her and I am going to marry her before you can fully break out of the compulsion. No one will ever know we are using compulsion on you nor will they care that you are gone besides Rose has already given up on you, when she saw you a few months back making out with Tasha." Adrian says spitting right in my face.

That did it I slammed Adrian into a wall. He looked like he was about to cry when I said "You will not take my Roza away from me. I love her more than anything and I will tell her once and for all." I say pushing right by him and walking towards Lissa's room. Where I hear the door open and close, does that really mean my Roza heard the whole conversation so she will believe me about Adrian?

So many questions are running through my head right now. I really hope that she will believe me. I need her back. I'm depressed in my own thoughts and I bet my Roza is the same way. I know I am going to have to fight to win her heart back. I know I must have broken it over the two years I never contacted her.

**Adrian's point of view**

"I know Rose is going to talk to Lissa about something and I want to know what it is. If it involves me then I have a right to know. I also have to be the one to tell her I'm going to be marrying Tasha a week after Lissa and Christian's wedding. I don't want Tasha to be the one to spoil the news." Dimitri says trying to shove right by me, but I won't let him. If I can't have my Rose then he can't have her either. She is the love of my life and helps me not drink as much. I need her more than anything. No one seems to understand that, I tried to talk to Lissa about trying to get Rose to go back out with me, but she won't help me. She said that Rose needs to heal before she can let anyone get close to her again. Which I think is a crack of bullshit.

"No she is outside because she ran away from me earlier. She had a gut feeling you were here and she doesn't want to see you she even told me." I say stepping back into Dimitri's way. By the look on Dimitri's face it looked like he wanted to punch me in the face which kind of scared me, but I knew he wouldn't do that if he wants to keep being a guardian.

"I need to talk to her maybe I can get her to break the compulsion Tasha is using against me." I can tell that Dimitri has finally broken through Tasha's compulsion. I really need to put a stop to this. I can't let it happen. Rose is going to be mine or I am going to kill her. I will text her through Lissa's phone saying that I want her to meet me outside to go to the mall or something like that.

"No you are not under compulsion. You are lying just so you can hurt Rose some more and there is no way she is going to believe Tasha has you under compulsion under my command." I hadn't meant to let that slip. I really need to use my compulsion to make Dimitri forget I told him I am in charge of the group that is using compulsion on him. "Everyone thinks that is Paul in charge, when it is really me. I want Rose all to myself and one of theses days I am going to get her to fall in love with me while she hates you." I say pushing him backwards. There is no way I am going to lose Rose to Dimitri, she is mine and only mine.

"You can't do that. She will never love you. She is my soul mate, not yours." I can tell Dimitri's breathing is messed up right now from fighting compulsion from Tasha and now me. I really need to look him in the eyes so I can make him forget what I told him, but he refuses to look me in the eye. It is like he already knows that is how we are most powerful.

"No, she is not your soul mate she is mine. She will always be mine. I don't give a shit what my Aunt has to say about Rose. I love her and I am going to marry her before you can fully break out of the compulsion. No one will ever know that we are using compulsion on you nor will they care that you are gone besides Rose has already given up on you, when she saw you a few months back making out with Tasha." I say spitting right into Dimitri's face. I know was really wrong of me to do, but I knew he would look me in the eyes and that's what I really need right now.

That did it he slammed me into a wall. I felt like I was about to cry when he shoved me into the wall my head cracked against the cement then he said "You will not take my Roza away from me. I love her more than anything and I will tell her once and for all." He said starting to move around me yet again I stopped him and looked him right in the eyes.

"You will not tell Rose about our conversation because you are going to forget the whole thing ever happened." And with that I walked away back towards my room. There is no way anyone heard what we were talking about because we were whispering and if they did then I can just use my compulsion on them. If Rose over heard our conversation then it is going to be a bit more difficult for me to use it, but I know I can do it right.

**Wow this is my longest chapter yet. I really hope that you enjoyed it. Please tell me what ya think and if you didn't like anything. I do really like people opinions even if they don't like the story. ~Nechole **


	6. The Talk

**Hey guys I am so very sorry I haven't updated in so long. I hadn't had a beta reader until recently and I was having really bad internet issues that I had to go to the library to get internet. I have it back now hopefully for good this time.**

**I would like to give a major shout out to ****Samwysesr**** for helping edit this chapter. I think she did an amazing job.**

**So I hope that you are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. It is amazing how many reviews I already have. If you want to make any suggestions I am all ears and I love to hear your opinions, so I know how to make my story better. So please review and tell me what yeah think.**

**The Talk**

**Rose's point of view**

Hearing what Dimitri and Adrian were talking about was mind blowing. I didn't know whether or not I could believe what Adrian was saying, because it was more than likely he was drunk off his ass—as usual—and just spouting out complete and utter bullshit to get under Dimitri's skin. That was something that had always bothered me about Adrian—I just can't understand why someone would willingly do that, abusing his body the way he did every single frigging day. To make matters even more complicated, he had always seemed to genuinely care about me—even though I never felt that way for him, in a romantic sense. After Dimitri left and didn't return my calls, I really _did_ try to give Adrian a chance. It just made me realize that I couldn't have a relationship with him—it didn't feel right. He was my friend and would never be anything more than that.

When we were going out, it always felt like Adrian were somehow using me. If what I'd just overhead was actually true, now I know why I'd felt that way. He wanted me for himself, knowing that I would always love Dimitri. I think maybe he actually believed that if I thought Dimitri loved Tasha then I would give up on him. What he doesn't understand is that I can't—I love Dimitri way too much to ever let go.

Dimitri understands me better than anyone I have ever met; even better than Lissa, which really shocks me. When he first found Lissa and me in Portland, I never imagined I would feel this way about him. Sure, I thought that he was hot, but I blamed him for taking us back to the Academy. Then, as I got to know him, we grew so close that it was unbelievable. Almost from the beginning, I knew when he was upset, and somehow, he always seems to be able to tell the same about me. I learned to appreciate his strength—not just physically, but also the strength of his beliefs and character. He was a beautiful person, inside and out—which was why I loved him so much, even now.

I just can't comprehend how Adrian could do something like this to me. I can understand why Tasha would want Dimitri to love her —he is so pure and wonderful. He has a good heart even if he doesn't always show it—he's a tough love kind of guy, never letting anyone in. Except me, that is. For some reason I could see behind his mask to what he felt deep down inside. That was something I was willing to bet Tasha had never achieved—seeing all the things that Dimitri kept hidden away from the world.

Even after everything that had happened between us, I wouldn't change the time we'd had together. I learned so much from him. I'll always be glad that he had been my mentor, even though in the end he broke my heart. He changed me so much and they were positive changes that made me a better, stronger person. I never thought that I would be able to control my anger and then he changed that. It made me happy not to always resort to violence the way I had in the past, pre-Dimitri. Now if I felt like I was in danger of losing control I would headed out to the gym to take my anger out on a punching bag—as opposed to using someone's face. Guardian Alberta gave me permission to leave my classes if I needed to when I needed to get my anger out. I didn't understand why I was having so many flash backs today. I think that it's kind of weird.

As I stepped into Lissa's room to talk to her, I couldn't help but overhear what she was saying. "I hope that Rose is alright. I was just trying to help her by bringing Dimitri back, but apparently that was a bad idea because he is in love with Tasha. The news of Tasha and Dimitri getting married is going to crush Rose even more, but maybe it's what she needs to hear so she can finally move on. Maybe she will even give Matthew a chance to show her a good time." She was leaning into Christian, looking like she is about to cry.

Now I kind of felt bad for running away and not hearing her out. "She will be alright Liss, she is very strong. She is the strongest person that I have ever met. I mean look what happened in Spokane—she was able to kill two Strigoi and she didn't have any marks on her. She was also able to get past it and move on, not dwelling on everything that happened. I don't think she blames herself anymore. I know that you are strong as well." I could tell that he was just trying to lighten the blow with Lissa.

I stepped forward where they could both see me; both Lissa and Christian looked really shocked, probably because I hadn't knocked. "Lissa, I was wondering if I could talk to you about some things without Sparky. It's not that I don't love ya man, but I need some girl talk."

"It's cool Rosie, I was gonna go see what my Aunt is up to. I kind of want to see if she will be up for dinner, but I don't know because she might have some jet lag. She flew in from California a few hours ago. She is probably going to nag me that she wants to sleep—sometimes I feel like you got your bad habits from my aunt." He gave me such a goofy grin that I couldn't help but laugh at him, even though I was kind of feeling like crap. In a weird way Sparky was good at making me laugh—something I hadn't done much of lately—not that I would ever tell him that. He would probably throw it right back in my face.

I also decided to let him slide just this once about calling me Rosie because I didn't want to piss him off and then have Liss mad at me. "Bye Sparky, have fun with your Aunty. And if Dimitri or Adrian or Tasha asks if I am in here, you haven't seen me, alright?" I said, being totally serious. I really don't want them to know where I am—I feel like if they do then it is going to end in a fight.

"I promise that I won't tell them that I saw you with my lover before I left my room."

The way he said that made me a little nervous. I had a strange feeling he was going to tell someone where I was. I wasn't really in the mood to deal with any of this. I needed a day or two to myself, and I was determined to ask Lissa if I could go. I'd beg, if it came right down to it.

As he walked out the door, I noticed that Dimitri and Adrian were still both out there and it didn't look like they were having a heated conversation. Instantly I felt concerned—they had been at each other's throats a few minutes before. What had changed during the few minutes that I'd been in here with Lissa and Christian? Maybe Adrian was telling the truth about being the master mind behind Tasha compelling Dimitri. I was just so confused by everything that I'd overheard. It made me more sure than ever that I really needed a few days to think.

"So Rose, what did you want to talk about?" Lissa asked, looking nervous as if she thought I might yell at her or something. I wasn't going to do that—I love her. She is like my sister; the last thing I want to do is snap at her. That, in my mind, was just more proof that I needed to get out of here and get my head on straight—I was in danger of taking my frustrations out on the person I was closest to, and that was unacceptable.

"It's cool Lissa, I just wanted to see if you would be alright if I took a few days off. I need to think some things through before I come back," I said looking Lissa right in the eyes so she could tell how seriously I felt about this.

"Of course you can leave for a few days. I will ask Queen Tatiana if I can have a placement guardian while you are gone because I need to leave the court to go and get my dress," she said, her cheeks faintly blushing.

"Liss, why didn't you tell me earlier that you were leaving? That would be perfect—a day with just you, me and Matthew." I bit my lip, as a horrible thought occurred to me. "Unless you already invited Tasha? Because if you did, I won't go. I can't help but hate her. And don't stress out—I already know that Dimitri and Tasha are getting married a week after your wedding."

Lissa's face went from all happy to total shock. Her emotions hit me like a wave—she was wondering if Tasha had cornered me with the news. She was also troubled because the announced wedding went against everything she had previously thought to be true.

"I don't understand how he can do it. I thought that he loved you." She stared down at her hands, not meeting my eyes. "When I talked to him on the phone, he said that he loved you and needed you back in his life because he was feeling miserable without you."

I didn't respond. I couldn't—I was reeling from what she'd just said. It backed up everything I'd overheard between Adrian and Dimitri, but still, I couldn't get my hopes up. I couldn't set myself up for another fall.

"I think that would be good—taking a few days off from doing stuff for the Queen. I think I deserve a break," she said, giving me a smile so big that her fangs popped right out of her mouth. It looked pretty funny, usually she was overly conscious about keeping them hidden. I didn't laugh or say anything about it though. My mind was still on Dimitri.

I had changed a lot over the years. I actually know how to control my anger better than I ever thought that I would be able to. If it weren't for Lissa, Alberta, Christian, and—not so much now— Adrian, then I probably would have fallen apart. I remember the first day after he left. I had cried myself to sleep and then skipped the whole next day of school. It still surprised me that I didn't get into trouble with Headmistress Kirova—that woman had always been out to get me for the slightest infraction.

Finally, I just went to the gym to practice fighting the dummies. I had been out there for hours on end, trying to release all the hurt and anger I was feeling. I never thought that Dimitri would leave me. Lissa found me later that day, wondering where I was—I was off of probation and she was worried when she couldn't find me. What I didn't realize until she forced me to stop was that my hands were all bloody and bruised. This time, Dimitri wasn't there to take care of them. He had left me. I fought to hold the tears in, remembering how carefully he'd doctored my hands in the past. The way he'd gently cleaned them and rubbed salve into my broken, wounded skin. His leaving me had shattered my heart into a billion pieces, and I still hadn't managed to piece it back together.

"Come on Rose get your head out of the clouds. If we're going, I need to get packed and make some arrangements. I'll go get Guardian Matthew and let him know about the change in plans. While I'm gone I want you to promise me that you'll stay here—I really don't want to see anyone get hurt, and I know it's bound to happen with you being this upset." She stared at me for a minute before heading for the door, ignoring my feeble complaints that I needed to leave the room in order to pack. "Nope. I promise I'll buy you cloths when we get there. I really don't want you to go back to your room." Lissa gave me a comforting smile as opened the door.

I smiled back at her, grateful that she was so understanding. "I promise I will stay here and be a good girl so I don't hurt the precious Russian and or _Tasha_." I was unable to hide the venom in my voice when I said _her_ name. Plopping down on her bed I stared up at the ceiling, my mind racing as I considered everything I'd heard today.

**Lissa's point of view**

"Come on Rose get your head out of the clouds. If we're going, I need to get packed and make some arrangements. I'll go get Guardian Matthew and let him know about the change in plans. While I'm gone I want you to promise me that you'll stay here—I really don't want to see anyone get hurt, and I know it's bound to happen with you being this upset." She tried to argue with me, but I refused to listen. "Nope. I promise I'll buy you cloths when we get there. I really don't want you to go back to your room." I gave her what I hoped was a comforting smile. It would be good for Rose to slap Dimitri in the face for the way he'd treated her, but somehow, I don't think that she would stop there.

"I promise I will stay here and be a good girl so I don't hurt the precious Russian and or _Tasha_."

The tone of voice Rose used told me just how upset she was, but I could tell that something else was bothering her as well. I made a mental note to find out what it was later. I also couldn't help but wonder why she didn't want Adrian to know where she was.

So many thoughts were running through my head as I left to find Guardian Matthew. Then—of course, as luck would have it—I accidentally bumped into Adrian. Oh man, I really didn't want to talk to him. I hate lying to people; it has always been difficult for me.

"Hey Liss, have you seen Little Dhampir around? I went looking for her outside, but she wasn't there—unless she is hiding out there, and I highly doubt she would hide from me."

I could tell by his face that he was trying to read my aura, but it seemed like he was too drunk to do focus on it, which I was thankful for. Usually I hated him being drunk, but right now, it was working in my favor. "No I haven't seen Rose; I was just about to go talk to Guardian Matthew about leaving the court to pick up my dress for the wedding." I smiled at him brightly. "I really can't wait to marry Christian, he's the love of my life, and he has always been there for me when I needed him."

Adrian face looked doubtful, as if he sensed I was lying to him. His eyebrows went up in the air and he stared at me, making me kind of nervous. "Oh. All right then. Thanks Liss. If you do see her, can you please let her know I'm looking for her? I really need to talk to her about something."

"Of course—I'll tell her that you want to talk to her, if I see her before I leave. I don't know if she is planning on coming with me on this trip, I haven't gotten a chance to talk to her about it. I really hope that she will come with me and not just stay here lock herself in her room all day. I hate when she gets in one of her depressed moods. I know they aren't as bad as they used to be, but it still sucks," I said looking Adrian right in the eyes so he wouldn't think I was lying. I really don't want to see Rose hurting anymore, she is like a sister to me and I hate it when she is upset because then it upsets me.

"Alright, see ya around," Adrian said, walking off in the complete opposite direction from where he'd been headed before, which was a little confusing.

"Hey Adrian—weren't you going the other way?" I asked. When he turned around, he looked so sad that I immediately felt horrible. I wanted to go over and give him a hug, but something inside me was telling me that I shouldn't, which was really weird. Adrian has always been kind to me, but I just don't know what is going on with him, he seems kind of… off today. I also can't help but wonder exactly what is going on with Rose and him—Rose has never been one to avoid someone. She's always preferred to confront problems head on, getting them out in the open and clearing the air. It's one of the things I've always admired about her.

"No, originally I thought that Rose might be in your room, but since you said she isn't, I'm going to go talk to the Queen. Maybe she knows where Rose is," he said, continuing to walk the other way.

It kind of made me nervous that he was going the same way I'm going. I need to talk to Guardian Matthew about leaving for the weekend, and I have to let him know that Rose will be his guarding partner on the trip. There is no way I can let Adrian to overhear me talking to Guardian Matthew, because then he'll know I lied about Rose going on the trip. Argh—when did my life start to become so complicated?

Relief flooded through me when Adrian branched off, going in a different direction. Something felt so very off about him today, and the more I thought about it, the more it disturbed me. Usually he was really sweet, but today he was so intense—it made me nervous, not knowing what could have brought about such a dramatic change in his personality.

When I finally made it to Guardian Matthew's door, I could hear people arguing inside the room. Naturally I wondered who was inside with him. I decided to just knock, because I really didn't want to be caught eavesdropping. Still, I was really starting to get curious as to who was in his room and why they were having such a loud, heated discussion.

"Hold on a minute," he called, his voice slightly muffled by the door. It opened a moment later, and he looked somewhat surprised to see me standing there. "Oh hello Princess, what are you doing here?"

His voice wavered, so I knew right then and there that something was going on, and I was determined to get to the bottom of it. "I came here to talk about leaving this weekend. I have to get my dress and do a little bit of shopping. Now is the perfect time, because it will give Christian and his Aunt some time to talk. They haven't seen each other since our graduation."

I felt myself blushing, and it bothered me. I get flustered when I'm around Guardian Matthew and I can't seem to explain it. Just something about him gets to me, even though I have no idea why I react the way I do. It's almost like he does it on purpose. Then that I noticed that he didn't have a shirt on, which made me blush even more.

"Alright Princess, when do you want to leave and what other Guardian is going to come with us? I think that Rose is going to want to get out of here for a while, because I know that Belikov is here." He said, kind of sneering Dimitri's name. I wondered what the heck was up with that.

"I want to leave today and I want it to be…" Looking both ways to make sure that no one would overhear what I was about to say. "Rose. She just wants us to have a girls' day. I agreed because it's my fault that Belikov is here. I thought that he and Rose would be able to work things out, but I guess I was wrong." I looked down at the ground, trying not to cry. I had hurt my best friend with my meddling, and that was something that I never meant to happen.

"It's not your fault entirely Lissa. I heard that they were planning on coming anyways—to talk to the Queen about getting married."

I watched Guardian Matthew's facial features turn from upset to angry in a second flat. It made me feel even worse. "I didn't know that they were getting married. I would have left with Rose if I knew this was going to happen."

Guardian Matthew looked like he wanted to try and comfort me, but he didn't. I wonder what is holding him back. I caught his eyes flick to something over my shoulder, making me wonder what had caught his attention.

I turned around and I was then facing…..

**I hope that you are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. I hope that you also like the other point of views. If there is someone else's point of view that you would like to see than tell me and I will gladly do that for you guys. Thanks again for all of the reviews, that's what is going to keep me writing. I know I'm kind of leaving you at a cliff hanger, but I just couldn't resist. **

**Sorry to leave you guys at a cliff hanger like, but I want to get more reviewers for this story. I hope that you are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. Please tell me what ya think in a review.**


	7. Leaving

**Sorry to leave you guys at a cliff hanger like, but I want to get more reviewers for this story. I hope that you are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. Please tell me what ya think in a review.**

**Big shout out to my friend ****Samwyse**

**Previously on My Comrade's Gone**

"_It's not your fault entirely Lissa. I heard that they were planning on coming anyways—to talk to the Queen about getting married."_

_I watched Guardian Matthew's facial features turn from upset to angry in a second flat. It made me feel even worse. "I didn't know that they were getting married. I would have left with Rose if I knew this was going to happen."_

_Guardian Matthew looked like he wanted to try and comfort me, but he didn't. I wonder what is holding him back. I caught his eyes flick to something over my shoulder, making me wonder what had caught his attention._

_I turned around and I was then facing….._

**Leaving**

**Lissa's Point of View**

I turned around and I was then facing a very pissed off looking Adrian Ivashkov.

Great—what the hell was I supposed to do now? Judging by the way he was glaring at me, he'd overheard everything. As much as it horrified me to be caught lying, I realized I would do the same thing all over again. Rose didn't want to see him, and that was what I had to focus on. I felt my own anger igniting as he stood there sneering at me.

"I thought you said you hadn't seen Rose, Lissa. What is wrong with you? What kind of game are you playing here?" Adrian voice dripped with anger, making me involuntarily flinch back towards the door.

Guardian Matthew stepped in front of me, assuming a protective stance. His big hands curled into fists, and his voice was just as angry sounding as Adrian's when he spoke. "Lord Ivashkov, why don't you back off? You're scaring the princess?"

This whole situation was starting to freak me out, but I didn't want to say anything. I just wanted to be back in my room with Rose, so I could ask her what is going on with Adrian. There was a strange, crazed look in his eye, the kind of look that he usually only had when he was under the influence of spirits darkness.

"I don't have to calm down; you aren't the boss of me." Adrian took a step towards us, his eyes narrowing as Guardian Matthew spread his arms in an attempt to block Adrian from reaching me.

I could tell Adrian was seething and I didn't understand why. "I think I should go back to my room to pack. Guardian Matthew, would you be so kind to bring me to my room?" I looked over at Adrian, forcing my face to remain calm. "Adrian—I will see you when I get back from my trip."

"Why don't you just have it sent here Lissa? That way you don't have to risk going anywhere," he asked. The way he said it seemed so sincere, like he really wanted me to be here, safe inside the wards—but something about his words seemed… contrived.

"I need to get away for a few days and so does Rose. She really needs this, Adrian. You have to understand." I said looking at him. My eyes were pleading with him to not make a big deal out of it.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you, cousin. I just really need to talk to Rose. I think she overheard Dimitri and I arguing about the way he treated her. I was giving him a piece of my mind for leaving the way he did. And I think she heard that Tasha and Dimitri are getting married—I know for a fact that she's going to be heartbroken about it." He sounded like he really cared about Rose, making me feel so conflicted. I had absolutely no idea what to say in response, because no matter what reasons he offered, I had to support Rose's decision not to speak with him.

Whatever her reasons might be, it was her choice, and I wasn't going to interfere. I would always listen to her over anyone else, because she is my best friend and sister. "It's okay. I'm sorry Adrian, but she needs a little girl bonding time. You can't force her to see you, or she's going to push you away. I know you don't want that to happen."

Adrian walked away slowly, pausing to look back once he was a few feet away. "Please tell her I just need to hear her tell me that she's all right. He stopped for a moment, chewing at his bottom lip. "I won't be able to rest knowing she might be upset."

I just nodded my head and looked over at Guardian Matthew. He seemed like he was staring off into space and not paying attention to us, but I could tell he was really watching Adrian leave.

**Rose's point of view**

I was in Lissa's room, pacing back and forth. Why was it taking so long for her to talk to Guardian Matthew? She should have been back long before now—how long did it take to tell him that I was coming along, for God's sake? I was on the verge of going to check on her, only my fear of running into Dimitri, Tasha, or Adrian had kept me in this room waiting. I really wasn't ready to see any of them. I was torn, chewing at my fingernails, unable to decide what to do. When I heard the sound of the door opening, I couldn't contain a sigh of pure relief..

"Lissa is that you?" I called, walking slowly towards the door. No one answered, and that, on top of everything else that had happened, set my nerves on edge. I was about to pull out my stake and go into attack mode when the person stepped into view. Thank God it was just my mother.

I put my stake away, forcing my lips into some semblance of a smile. I knew I was failing miserably, but hey, at least I tried. "Mom, what are you doing here? You scared me—I thought you were someone else."

My mom and I had actually gotten pretty close over the past couple of years. After the attack, we started talking more and I opened up, telling her about what had transpired between Dimitri and I. She was understandably mad that we hadn't waited until I was eighteen, but she realized that there was nothing that could be done about it now. It's not like I could go back in time and reclaim my virginity.

"Rose, I need you to come with me. I need help with something," she said.

It was kind of funny, the way she was hovering beside the door—almost like she was staying in the shadows—but I didn't say anything. Strangely enough, for the first time in a long time, I really wanted her to hug me. I wanted to spill out everything that had happened and ask for her advice. I took a step forward, trying to figure out how to brooch the subject with her.

As soon as I did, I was struck by a wave of gut wrenching nausea. I'd been so consumed with my overwhelmed emotions that the fact my mom had been turned Strigoi failed to register until it was too late for me to do anything. She ran right at me, tackling me to the ground as she knocked my stake out of my hand. It spun away, landing about a foot from my head.

"I'm going to make you into the best thing you can be. You are going to love it Rose. You'll have so much more strength. You'll be unstoppable."

I tried to push my mother off of me, but it was no use. I had hesitated, breaking Dimitri's number one rule. He had always warned me that when facing a Strigoi that had once been someone you knew, you could not hesitate, under any circumstances. I always assured him that there was no chance of that happening, and yet, that's exactly what I did when it mattered the most.

For the first time in a long time, I was scared for my life. I tried to fight back, but that did was infuriate her, making her so much more violent. As she slammed my head against the ground, I heard distant sound of the door opening—it distracted her, giving me the chance I needed. Grabbing for my stake I fought off the waves of dizziness that were making it difficult for me to focus. This was the only chance I would get—my mother was not going to stay distracted forever.

Everything almost went to hell as my mother charged the door, making a beeline for Lissa and Guardian Matthew. For some unknown reason, at the last minute she altered her course, launching herself through the window to make her getaway. I was in total shock, staring almost unseeingly at the shards of glass that now decorated the carpet. How did my mother become Strigoi? Who had changed her? A million questions were running through my head as the world tilted sideways and blackness stole my vision.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I actually wasn't planning on changing Janine it was just the kind of spur of the moment. I really hope you guys don't hate me for leaving you guys kind of at cliff hangers, but you gotta do what you gotta do. Please tell me what ya think. If you think I should change anything just tell me and I will do my best to change it.**


	8. Coming Back To

**I really hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. All the reviews that I get are what is going to keep me writing. I hope you guys will keep reviewing so I can update faster. **

**I don't own Vampire Academy the lovely Richelle Mead does. I only own the plot and a few characters.**

**Coming back to**

**Matthew's Point of View**

As I watched Janine come running full bore at the Princess and me, I knew something was up. I grabbed my stake out so fast that I saw the Princess flinch behind me. Just when I was about to go after she turned and jumped out the window. It was then I notice Rose was lying on the floor unconscious. There was blood slowly seeping out onto the Princess rug. I felt horrible for Rose. She has been dealing with so much and I have been acting rude to her.

I figured she would have gotten over Belikov by now after everything that has happened, but she can't seem to get over him. I do wish there was something that I could do because I do have feelings for her, but I know she will never ever give me the time of day. Fuck I need to get out of my thoughts and help Rose get to the infirmary. It was then I noticed the Princess was cradling Rose's head in her lap. I knew the Princess could heal things, but I have never seen it for myself it was amazing.

I wonder if there's a way to bring the strigoi back by using spirit. I really need to set my thoughts aside and go help the Princess with Rose. "Princess, we need to get her to the infirmary then we can know what's going on with her. You might be able to heal the wound, but there could be other damage done." I whisper while trying to pick Rose up, but the Princess doesn't seem to want to let go of her friend which really worries me. What if Rose doesn't come back from this? I'll never be able to tell her how I truly feel and I know I need to. Life is way to short especially for a guardian.

"Alright, but I don't want to let go of her. I feel like I'm losing her all over again and I don't know why." The Princess whispers while slowly standing up with me. I really want to comfort the Princess right now, but I need to get Rose to the infirmary. I don't want to lose her. I need her in my life.

When I first got here Rose was the one that told me I needed to get over myself because I didn't know what it was like in the real world. I haven't killed any Strigoi yet or seen any, but I know Rose has. I also know she had to witness her best friend die which no person should ever have to witness. I remember I told her I was one of the best fighters out there. And that's when she told me I needed to get over myself. I had graduated top of my class and I guess so did Rose.

She really wouldn't tell me much about school. I had to get it out of the Princess which I do feel bad that I had to do that, but I needed to know my partner on a personal level. I work better when I know someone on a personal level. When we got into the infirmary they took Rose straight in for a MRI of her brain to see what's going on. We had to wait hours before they came out and told us that Rose had slipped into a coma. They think it's because of everything that's been going on. Prince Ozera had joined us as soon as he heard what was going on.

It was then I saw Lissa slip to the floor. I couldn't even stop her from falling because she was to far away from me. I figured Prince Ozera would have stopped her from falling, but I think he was just as shocked as the Princess. I know the Prince and Rose never really got along, but they have always been close. I think it's because they both really care about Lissa. I decided to help Lissa up and into a chair. "Princess, it's going to be alright Rose will pull through this. She is a very strong person." I whisper while picking her up quickly and setting her softly onto the chair in the waiting room.

It was then I noticed Adrian was standing a couple of feet away. I don't know why, but I had a feeling that Adrian had something to do with Janine attacking Rose and becoming a Strigoi. There's no way Janine wouldn't have put up a fight. The thing that I wonder is how she got off of the grounds without getting caught I put in the alert right away. "I hope you're right guardian Matthew. I can't lose my sister, she means too much to me." Lissa whispers while gripping my hand so tight which shocks me because she has such tiny hands. I can also hear in her voice that she's crying I feel horrible.

I wonder why Adrian doesn't even say anything to us. I don't want to be the one to acknowledge him. I have never really liked the Queen's nephew. He always pissed me off especially when I was forced to guard him here. His parents thought that I would be a good influence on him. That was never going to happen he has always been to far gone for anyone to help him.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the doctor motioning me to go with him into the back room. I wasn't to sure if I should leave Lissa alone because there wasn't any other guardians with us. Eddie was in talking with the Queen and Lissa hadn't wanted me to leave her. I decided then to shake my head no at him. I couldn't leave my charge alone even if it is just in the other room.

The doctor shakes his head at me like he's in disgust with me which makes me angry. I'm not going to be stupid and leave my charge all by themselves. Yes there is security here, but what's to say Janine still isn't here looking for Lissa to get back at Rose for not going with her mother. "Guardian Castile, can you watch over Princess Vasilisa and Prince Ozera while I go talk with the doctor?" I say while watching his facial reactions carefully. I didn't want to think I was ditching them because Eddie has thought badly of me when I went on vacation last year for two weeks.

"Yes I can watch over them." He whispers while taking my seat that I was just sitting in. When I tried to get my hand from Lissa she tightened her grip on me.

"Please don't leave me." She whispers while letting out a sop. It left me feeling guilty, but I knew I had to do it.

"I'm sorry Princess, but the doctor wants to talk to me. I promise I'll only be a few minutes." I whisper while finally getting my hand from her grip. I looked at Eddie carefully hoping that he would comfort her while I was gone. I really want to know what the doctor is thinking.

When I got into the back room where they had Rose the doctor looked up slowly and gave me the one minute sign. I wonder what the hell is going on. He then comes over to me. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but I don't think Guardian Hathaway is going to wake up." She doesn't have the proper brain waves. I didn't want to tell the Princess until I knew for sure. I still don't want to be the one to tell her that her friend is never going to wake up." He whispers while looking slowly down at his hands. I felt like my entire life was falling apart. How the hell could this happen? There's no way Janine smashed her head that hard.

So many thoughts were going through my head that I didn't even notice Lissa, Christian, and Eddie had come in the room until they were saying "What's wrong Matthew? Please talk to us!" Lissa whispers at me urgently. I felt bad, but what could I say your friend is never going to wake up. She's dead and there's nothing we can do about it.

I couldn't be the one to tell them I just couldn't, but where did the doctor go. I was so confused when I looked around the room. He wasn't even in the room. What the fuck is going on? He was just here. "Where did the doctor go?" I whisper while slowly turning around the room. I really didn't want to sound stupid, but he had been in here just a few minutes ago.

"He went to go look after another patient said that he would be back in a bit to check on Rose. He's one of the best doctor's" Eddie says while watching my very carefully like he doesn't think I was in here to talk with him.

I looked very carefully at Lissa, could I really tell her that there's a slim chance that Rose is going to wake up. Why the fuck didn't the doctor tell them? Why did he leave it up to me to tell them?

**Rose's point of view**

I found myself looking up at a white ceiling. I knew then that I wasn't in Lissa's room anymore. The more I looked around I figured out I was at the court's infirmary. I wonder how I got here. I wonder if it was Matthew who carried me to the infirmary or someone else. So many thoughts are running through my head I don't know what to do with them. I really hope that Dimitri or Tasha don't know I'm here or they are going to come here and bug me.

I just know they will and I really don't want to have to deal with them. My heartache over Dimitri still hasn't gone away from what he did to me. I mean how could he kiss Tasha right in front of me. There's no way Tasha was using compulsion because he wasn't even looking at her, he was staring me right in the eyes. "Ahh Miss Hathaway, princess Lissa will be so happy to know you're awake." The doctor says while walking out of the room. I wonder who he is. I have never seen him before.

Maybe he is filling in for someone I really don't know though. This is all so weird; I have met all of the doctors and nurses in the infirmary, so I would know who is taking care of Lissa. I really don't know if I feel comfortable with him knowing where I am because he could be helping Adrian. I still can't believe Adrian would do that to me when he knows how much Dimitri means to me.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Lissa running into the room and hugging, "I was so worried Rose, even after me healing your head you wouldn't wake up. I wasn't to sure if something else may have happened. You have been out of it for the past two days. I postponed going to get my dress until you woke up. I couldn't stand leaving without you. Christian was even worried about you." I could tell that Lissa wasn't going to stop rambling if I didn't stop her.

"Liss, I'm fine really. I just probably have had a lot of stress lately that my body needed to heal itself." I whisper while looking her dead in the eyes. I knew I couldn't hide that I was hurting more from her. "Liss, you remember when I left to go on vacation." I whispered while looking away.

"Yeah I remember you leaving, what about it." She says while making me look her in the eyes by grabbing my chin.

"Well you see I was going to talk to Dimitri, but when I got there he was staring right at me while making out with Tasha. It broke my heart even more, I was so angry at him for doing that to me so I ran out. I spent the next couple of days walking around killing Strigoi. I could have very easily gotten killed, but I just couldn't help it. Then I thought about you and felt guilty. I couldn't let my stupidity get me killed so I came back to you. I was so mad at myself for doing what I did that I took it out on everyone that I care about. So I'm truly sorry." I say while watching Lissa very carefully and trying to feel her emotions to see if she was angry with me.

I know she has every right to be mad at me to for doing something so stupid, but I didn't know what to do. I had only been that angry when they took us back to the academy. I never knew what it had been to have my heart broken into so many pieces. "Rose, I'm so sorry I didn't know you were dealing with that. I was hoping by bringing him here that you could work things out with each other. He said that he wanted to work things out that he loved you." She whispers while holding me tight. I could have very easily pushed her off of me, but it was nice of her to comfort me.

I know Lissa has been wanting to comfort me for awhile now, but I always pushed her away. She shouldn't be needing to comfort me it's my job to do for her and her alone. I have never liked being comforted either. Lissa, Alberta, and Dimitri have comforted me a lot, but I don't really like them to. "Liss, it's not your fault. They probably were going to come soon anyways. They have to go to the Queen to ask if they can marry." I say with such a venom in my voice that I feel Lissa flinch.

I kind of felt bad that I was scaring my friend, but I was still so angry. He took my virginity and then left me like I was a piece of shit. "I'm sorry Liss; I didn't mean to scare you." I whisper while holding her tighter to me. I hate when I scare Lissa; I remember when I used to do it a lot worse when we were younger. I used to come up with crazy ideas to leave our rooms to have a party. Lissa hated going, but I knew she didn't want to leave me alone.

"It's okay Rose. I guess I'm just a little bit nervous about things. Adrian has been acting very weird; like he keeps begging me to let me come see you, but I won't let him. You told me not to tell him where you were and I have been keeping the promise. It's getting harder though because I think the Queen is going to let him come see you. I don't know why, but it's like she wants to get Adrian off her back or something. I don't know though." She whispers while looking around the room carefully, which makes me a little anxious to get out of this room.

I don't want Adrian to see me at all until I can figure some things out. The thing is I don't want Lissa to have to keep lying for me. I kind of want to confront Adrian, but then I don't want to hurt him if I heard him wrong. You never know I could have heard him wrong because my emotions were so mixed up that day. Ugg how did my life get so fucked up. Why did I have to fall in love with Comrade?

"Then let's leave Liss, I bet Sparky still wants to spend some time with his aunt and I don't want to be around them right now. I need to think about some things and get my head straight." I say while sitting up startling Liss. She looks at me so shocked like I shouldn't be standing up right now or something. I thought it was funny. I have never really listened to the doctors and I really don't plan on it right now either.

"Rose, you need to get your but back into the bed until the doctor okay's you to leave." She says while looking at me sternly which makes me laugh; I just can't help myself. I know I shouldn't be laughing at her either. She makes an even funnier face at me that I just start cracking up.

"When have I ever listened to the doctors Liss? And right now I feel fit as a fiddle." I say while in between laughing. She looked at me like she wanted to say something, but instead bit her tongue which really shocked me. Lissa always speaks her mind to me, but right now she isn't. Maybe she thinks I'm to fragile right now I don't know though. I hope she doesn't.

"Alright let me just go see if the coast is clear." She whispers while not looking at me. Right then and there I knew she was lying she was probably going to go get the doctor to see if it is okay for me to leave. I figured why not I humor her and make her think I believe her.

"Fine Liss, I'll finish getting dressed while you go see if the coast is clear." I whisper while smirking right at her. I wonder if she knows I'm on to her. I really don't feel like letting my guard down to see what her emotions are right now. I know I probably should, but I really don't want to. I think she's fine. She doesn't even look like she worried or anything like that.

**I hope you are enjoying the story. I'm having a lot of fun writing it. I had stopped writing for awhile ****Samwysesr**** was the one to get me to start writing again. Thank you so much for getting me back into writing fanfictions : ) and also beta reading my story. I think your doing an amazing job. Please review and tell me what ya guys think. If you have any problems just tell me and I'll do my best to fix them. **


End file.
